Flying to Survive
by R.Bailin
Summary: Han, a character based on Max Ride, tells her story. She encounters hardships her friends have faced, and is prepared for what comes next. Han is shown she has a certain destiny that she has to fulfill. Can she accomplish her long term goal? Or something else surfaces towards the result?


PROLOGUE

Welcome to my nightmare. Also known as well you know, you've read the books. This time it's the story from me, yours truly, Han (not pronounced as Han Solo, pronounced like Hannah). It started off with a strange presence in my home. First, it started off with hair tugs. You want to know who? Derek. The Invisible Wonder. Secondly, the also invisible passer - through walls or any other objects boy slept with me in my bed. Right through me! For a week! I'm still 'gonna knock Jack into next week... For the rest of his life! Then, there's Bernard. Blew a whiff of his stink at me. I almost fainted. Annie can read minds and control you like... a innocent, cute control freak! Finally, there's Natasha. She has the best sense of style, and she can hack computers, plus she can attract metal. This is my new family. Bonus; they all have wings just like I do, now (Derek: fifteen feet, all black, Jack: fifteen feet, all white, Natasha: twelve feet, chocolate brown, Bernard: ten feet, all white, Annie: eight feet, light gray) They pushed me off my own roof to teach me how to fly! It took me a bajillion times! Even more scary, when wings grew from my back. Like *poof* I got instant wings! Fourteen feet, white, speckled auburn at the tips. It's been two years later, and we're on the run. Me, Derek, and Jack are fourteen, Natasha is eleven, Bernard is eight, and Annie is six. This is just the beginning.

FINALY, DANGER ARRIVED  
PART ONE

CHAPTER 1

. Flying. That's what training strengthens.I hated training, especially the agility. It was even worse that swim practice that I did not too long ago. Throughout the full course,I had to go my full speed, exceeding about three hundred miles per hour, through a landscape. Today it was a densely wooded forest. Yay. And guess who I was running (well, flying) from? Derek. It's like having the angel of death coming after you. Grimacing. "You're not 'gonna get away from me today, Han" shouts Derek. "Watch me!" I yell as I speed up. Quickly, I dodged trees in milliseconds. Spiraling through the vast green woodland. I turned my head and don't see Derek. I slow down and find a nice tree to hide in. "Whew." Now I can rest for a few. I sit completely still in silence for like five minutes. "'Sup" "Eek!" I jump up then fall off the brach looking at Derek grinning at me. I hate when he does that, he's like a shadow, swift and quiet. I unfurl my wings just in time before I hit the ground and fly straight through the canopy into the clear sky. Of course, Derek follows me. I speed up beating my wings like a hummingbird, but I'm not fast enough. He tackles me in mid - air, hard. I start tumbling, plummeting to Earth. A few seconds later, Derek catches me in his arms, and we both start laughing. "Every time." I say. Yeah, it's the only time I can kick your butt" jokes Derek. "You know what?" "What." Derek replies "I get to kick YOUR butt this afternoon!" I smiled. Derek starts to chuckle and then he lets go of me. I start to drop extremely fast. Quickly, I stretch out my wings like a parachute and I sail upward. "Let's go back to the others" I say It's time for lunch". We flew back to the house in silence. (By the way, we live in the Catskills of upstate New York. Our house was out looking a valley. Green for miles) Once we got to our house, everyone came bustling outside. "How was training? Did you improve? Or did you get worse? What's for lunch? I hope it's sandwiches!" Natasha ranted on. It's like she's an on going record, but you got to love her no matter what.  
"Geez." Muttered Bernard under his breath. "Fine. Kind of. Not really. Having sandwiches is a great idea! Let's all go inside" I replied, out of breath. "What does everyone want?" asks Jack. "Turkey" replied Natasha and Annie. "Ham" said Derek. "Tuna" says Bernard. "Roast beef" I reply "And don't forget the works!" I can't believe Jack cooks. He's blind! I'm not kidding. Jack always acts like he can see everything. He maneuvers like a normal person, he knows a sense of direction, but he needs someone to explain something he doesn't see to him. "I'm going to take a shower. Derek you're in charge. I expect everyone to behave. Don't blow anything up Bernard." Oh I forgot to tell you Bernard and Jack love exploding things. If you have any trouble, come to them for some bomb advice. My shower was nice. I definitely deserved one after the first faze of training for today. "Ouch!" I hit a snag in my hair. Gently, I went through it with the comb. A few minutes later I was eating lunch with the others. "Who's going to spar against me today?" asked Annie. "I don't know sweetie, we'll figure it out." I replied. ~Natasha is~ I thought. ~Okay!~ replied Angel in my head. "Han?" Asks Bernard. "Yeah?" I reply *toot* then Bernard starts laughing manically. " Bernard!" I shriek. "Eww" said Annie. Natasha starts to cough. "I'm done" Derek said while walking to the sink with his plate. "Can you not do that!?" I say. " It's stinks" Anyways, sometimes you can't keep your thoughts to yourself when their's a mind reader present. Later in the afternoon, we set out for our second faze of training. The fun is about to begin.


End file.
